


Spill My Name From Your Lips.

by kingstonkingdom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonkingdom/pseuds/kingstonkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn’t until recently that the Doctor learned one of the perks of having a wife. The physical perks. He lives for the days he gets to spend with her, and would be happy doing anything with her. But, he has taken a liking to one activity in particular. And now, here they are, with the TARDIS all to themselves for the first time in months, and he cannot find his wife anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill My Name From Your Lips.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatWouldRiverDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldRiverDo/gifts).



> Got the prompt for loud sex on a staircase. My first attempt at writing smut. Feedback is appreciated.  
> Be gentle. =]

I wasn’t until recently that the Doctor learned one of the perks of having a wife. The physical perks. He lives for the days he gets to spend with her, and would be happy doing anything with her. But, he has taken a liking to one activity in particular. And now, here they are, with the TARDIS all to themselves for the first time in months, and he cannot find his wife anywhere. 

Not long after her swiped River from Stormcage and they exchanged their usual greeting kisses, she excused herself. She left him alone, with nothing to show for it, but lipstick on his cheek and noticeably tighter-fitting pants.  
“What could be taking so long?” He thinks to himself. He is just about to head down the stairs to look for her, when he hears her calling. 

“Sweetie, can you come down here for a second please? I have something for you.”  
He knows that tone. Just the sound of her voice is enough to tell him that whatever she has for him is going to be exactly what he has been longing for. 

He makes his way down the curve of the staircase and she slowly fills his line of vision. The first thing he sees is a red high-heel. Oh, those red heels. The heels she was wearing the first time this regeneration met her. As the Doctor continues to make his way down the stairs, more of her figure comes into view, and what a fabulous figure it is. He discovers that those heels are the only thing she is wearing. 

The Doctor is frozen, unable to move for a few seconds. It could be due to the lack of bloodflow in his brain at that moment, or the overwhelming realization that River Song, his wife, his insanely sexy wife, is standing in front of him wearing nothing but those red high-heels. He has had dreams about her in those heels. And now here she is. “Sorry it took so long. These shoes were not easy to find.”  
Her words are wasted because the Doctor did not hear a thing she said. 

He cannot stand to be away from his wife any longer, and finally his brain agrees with him and he takes the last few steps that separate them from one another and pulls his wife toward him. He kisses her hard, and River nips his lip right before the break. She grabs his hands and attempts to lead him back to their bedroom two doors away, but the Doctor cannot wait any longer.

“No. I want to have you right here.” He grabs hold of his wife by her hips and lays her down on the stairs. His hands slowly slide up her hips, over her breasts and collarbone, and he gently wraps his hands around the back of her neck, feeling the gently tickle of her curls against his skin. 

She opens her mouth to say something that he knows will be sexy and clever, but before she can manage it, he is kissing her again. 

He leans down and straddles her as she removes his jacket and yanks his bowtie loose with her teeth, and then planting a kiss on his neck. She slowly moves down his neck until she reaches his collar, and begins to unbutton his shirt. He decides to speed this process along by undoing his belt. By the time is shirt is off, his pants are un zipped and he is yanking them down. River runs her fingers down his back until she reaches his boxers. She pulls them down to reveal his aching length that is throbbing for her. 

The Doctor leans down and places a kiss on her collarbone, and places a few more as moves lower until he has reached her breasts. He begins to suck on one nipple as he massages the other. He can hear his wife’s heartbeat accelerating. He gives her nipple a tiny bite and can here a faint moan coming from her mouth. He does it again, as he moves his other hand to stroke the soft skin of her inner thigh. As he inches closer to her clit, he can hear her moans getting louder. He finally makes contact and slides his finger in, while another strokes her. 

He can see the expression of pleasure on her face. “Oh God! Stop teasing me. I want all of you!” She says through panted breaths as he slips in another finger. 

He is throbbing for her at this moment, but the look on her face as she asks for it is too good that he has to make her do it again. He takes his hand from between her legs and places them both behind her neck, pulls her hair back slightly so her throat is fully exposed. He nibbles at her neck, and while still pulling her head back, he says, 

“I want you to ask for it. Ask me by name.”

“Doctor. Please. I want you! I need you inside me!” She is almost yelling in sexual frustration with her back arched. 

“No. My real name.” He says into her ear through a clenched jaw and closed teeth. His words escaping is mouth with force. It is not very often that he gets to hear his name coming from someone else. There is something magical about the way she’s says it. The way it glides off her tongue and flows from her mouth drives his insane. Only, this time, she is yelling it. 

That is all it took. He cannot stand it any longer. He enters her as they both cry out in pleasure. He grinds and she matches his motion as her nails dig into his back. 

“Oh! River. God. I love you so much!” He groans into her neck taking in the floral scent of her curls. She yells his name a few more times before they both climax. 

He lays himself next to her on the stairs and they rest there for a while, legs intertwined, River resting her head on his chest. They are both too satisfied and too tired to take notice of just how uncomfortable it is, but in that moment, they are together, and that is all that matters.


End file.
